


Cuddle Party

by ShinyAitch2001



Series: Pokèmon Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: College, Dorms, Fluff, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just pokemon taking care of their sick trainer, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Nothinf Romantic, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyAitch2001/pseuds/ShinyAitch2001
Summary: A trainer is sick, and her Pokemon keep her in bed.
Relationships: idk
Series: Pokèmon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Cuddle Party

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this. I'll probably edit it later

Six Pokémon watched anxiously as their trainer struggled to Sleep peacefully. The college student was running a low fever and couldn't hold in anything she ate at the moment.

Despite that the young woman still made an attempt to attend her classes that day. Her Pokémon knew that she was too exhausted to pay attention to anything right now and the cold temperatures outside of the dorm room would only make things worse. 

It didn't take much effort for the Pokémon to guide their trainer back to bed, a Munna affectionately named Mumu used it's psychic abilities to tuck in the human.

The six Pokémon didn't know what else to do other than watch and wait. A Deerling named Aro was curled by its trainer's feet on the foot of the bed, only because the spot of being the living pillow was already taken by a Woobat named Snowball. Meanwhile a Chespin named Theodore was currently comforting a panicky Mimikyu named Kikyu. As the newest member of the team, Kikyu wasn't used to their trainer being sick enough that she swallowed her pride and stubbornness that would have otherwise kept her out of bed.

The sixth and final Pokémon on the team was a Zorua named Mystique, who was perched on top of it's trainer's computer chair. Even though Mystique wasn't the first pokemon on this team, they often took charge as leader when their trainer was this sick.

It didn't take too long for Mystique to come up with an idea to help their trainer that the rest of the team approved.

* * *

When Angie slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't tell if the fuzziness in her head was from Mumu eating a nightmare, her fever or a combination of both. Not that she focused on that when she found Kikyu nuzzling up to her. Angie was surprised since out of all the pokemon she brought with her, the ghost fairy type was the least fan of cuddles.

_ He must have been worried about me.  _ She thought as she carefully held one of her many precious babies so that she couldn't accidentally see under the disguise as she sat up in her bed. In her daze, Angie didn't see the papers on her desk that weren't there before, until she took a double take. That's when she noticed Snowball perk up and dash out of the bedroom.

The trainer was about to get up and investigate when the rest of her Pokémon team entered the room. Theodore was riding on Aro's back as they carefully carried a bowl of noodles while Mumu was using psychic to carry a cup filled with ice water. Mystique had also apparently found where Angie stashed her fever medication.

Angie was resisting the urge to cry about how precious her team was as she made room on her bed for a cuddle party. Angie's Pokémon made sure that she ate and drank carefully while they all watched mystery movies together.

Angie made a mental note that she should probably find a new hiding spot for her medicine.


End file.
